Jake and Elwood Blues
by Dani Blues
Summary: Ok this is a 'what if' story. What I mean is what if Jake and Elwood were in the same jail cell their whole sentence?What if they got paroled? What if Jake hadn't of died? This takes place after the 1st movie. Plus this isn't a Dani Blues story.
1. Chapter 1

_It was December the sixth 1983  
I was doin' time for armed robbery  
At four in the morning, I was sitting in my cell  
I heard a whistle blow, and I heard somebody yell_

Elwood sang into the microphone as the rest of the band joined in on the chorus.

_There's a riot going on  
There's a riot going on  
There's a riot going on  
Up in cell block number nine_

_Our warden said Come out with your hands up in the air  
If you don't stop this riot you're all gonna get the chair  
And Scarface Jones said It's too late to quit  
Pass the dynamite, don't you give me any shit_

Elwood looked over at Jake who winked at him through the Raybans he wore. This is what they did and they loved it. The loved singing the blues with a passion. Even though they were in jail it didn't matter. At least they got permission to do little gigs like this every now and then. That's what made his and Jake's sentence that much bearable.

_There's a riot going on  
There's a riot going on  
There's a riot going on  
Up in cell block number nine_

_On the 47th hour the nerve gas got our men  
We're all back in our cells but every now and then_

_There's a riot going on  
There's a riot going on  
There's a riot going on  
Up in cellblock number nine  
Up in cellblock number nine  
Up in cellblock number nine_

They finished up the song and when they did all the other inmates began to clap wildly.

The gig was finished and the band began to take their instruments and head to their cells as did Jake and Elwood who shared a the bands cells were on cell block number nine.

The officer escorting Jake and Elwood stopped in front of their cell and opened it. Standing bac he waited for Jake and Elwood to go inside. Just as he was closing the door the other officers escorting the rest of the band opened up their jail cells and let them inside Just as Jake and Elwood's officer was about to walk away he looked at them both and said with a hint of a smile, " Nice show today Blues'," acknowledging both brothers. After saying this he walked away with the other escort officers.

Once all the police where out of the cell block Willie spoke up.

"Ok we've been in this place for over a year and a half. How much longer till we get paroled?"

"Well," Tom began, " Mr. Mercer came in and talked to Jake so let's ask him."

"Jake?"

Jake looked up and sighed, " He said you guys get paroled two weeks after the new year. So there you go, two more weeks. As for me and Elwood well we're gonna be in here for a while."

Elwood nodded even though the only person who could see him was Jake since the police strategically placed the band cells apart from each other.

"Yeah well keep up the good behavior and Mercer will probably move your parole hearing up," Murph said.

Mr. Fabulous just rolled his eyes because Murph was always trying to see the brighter side of things.

"Yeah. Wouldn't count on it," Jake said slightly unbelieving, "Move Elwood."

Elwood got up from the spot he'd been sitting on the bottom bunk and climbed up on the top. Removing his hat he hung it on the bed peg then he lay down. Jake laid down on his bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Before 'lights out' was called every single band member was asleep. Everyone except Elwood.

Elwood lay there staring into the dark room through his dark glasses and sighed. Maybe Murph was right and Jake was just a pessimist. Deciding that was true Elwood let his mind stop wondering about that and let sleep takeover.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Elwood was well awake before Jake was. Not that this was anything new due to Jake''s stay up late attempt to sleep late routine. Anyway Elwood climbed down off the top bunk quietly, as to not wake Jake up , and stretched his lanky form. Yawning he looked at his watch and shook his head. It was 5:35 in the morning. Sighing Elwood pulled one of the two chairs in the cell over to the cell door and sat down. And there he sat for another whole hour.

XXX

""Up Blues. Now. It''s 7 a.m. Breakfast"" Officer McDaniel said to Jake.

Doing as he was told Jake sat up and hit his head on the top bunk. Muttering obscene profanities he got off the bed and followed Officer McDaniel and Elwood to the mess hall.

Now let me tell you, Joliet Penitetiary''s food ain''t the greatest in the world. To tell the truth it''s downright blah but it was food and that is all that mattered to Jake. So once he and Elwood went through the line they brought their food over to a table where the rest of the band was already sitting.

Once Jake was settled on the hard bench he began to dig into the food much to the amusement of the other inmates at their table.The other inmates began to laugh and make fun of Jake.Sensing that he was being stared at Jake looked up at the three inmates doing the staring and muttering.

Raising his trademark eyebrow and his expressive brown eyes reflecting the words he was about to speak Jake spoke.

""You gotta problem, buddy,"" he said intimidatingly to the inmate nearest him.

""Uh n-n-no uh no p-problem,"" he stuttered.

""That''s what I thought,"" Jake replied going back to his oatmeal.

Elwood knew that there was something wrong with Jake because he usually would ignore andthing the other inmates did like making fun of him but today, yeah something was botherin Jake.

""Jake whatsa matter? Somethin wrong,"" Elwood asked?

"Something wrong? Nah man nothin except we''re gonna be in this fricken hell-hole for another year or so atleast,"" he paused motioned towards Tom and the others, ""These guys get out in another two weeks Elwood. The food is fricken horrible yet I""m eating it. This is the second time I've been in this place, the world is passing us by out there Elwood.And you ask me if there''s somethin wrong? Nope Elwood I''m just fine. Peachy keen.""

Deciding it was best to be silent Elwood kept it that way and started to eat his toast.

""Jake does it really bother you that we''re gettin'' out in two weeks,"" Matt asked?

""No, it''s not that. You guys are gonna be free, well almost, and your gonna get straight jobs and the band will be like it was almost three years ago when I was in the can and Elwood was on the outside. Then when Elwood and Ido get out of jail we''ll have to go through the whole ficken mess again!""

""Yeah and hopefully without a band of Illinois Nazi''s on our butts ,"" Mr. Fabulous said.

Jake gave him the evil eye and told him he was number one.

"Jake you will not have to go through it again. We'll all keep in touch with you and Elwood this ti-," Willie started to say before Jake cut him off

""I don''t wanna talk about it. Ok? Hey McDaniel, can you take me back to my cell I don''t feel to well. Must be the oatmeal.""

Officer McDaniel just nodded and escorted Jake back to Cell Block number 9.

""See Elwood all you have to do is keep on their good side and you''ll get paroled earlier,"" Murph said again.

""Yeah. I can but I don''t know about Jake. He''ll probably start a riot in cell block 9 before it's all said and done,"" Elwood replied forlornly stuffing the last bit of toast in his mouth and followed Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

Officer McDaniel walked back into cell block nine several hours later. Stopping in front of the Blues Brothers cell he spoke to Jake,""Ok Blues, you''ve got exercise outside now.""

""You''ve got to be kidding me. I''m not gonna go out there and sweat like a fricken I don''t know what,"" he replied.

Officer McDaniel just looked at him and smiled, ""Jake if you wanna get out of here on parole you better learn not to talk back to any of the officers. Not all of them are like me now come on. You keep up the exercise and you''ll be a whole lot thinner then you were when you came in.""

Elwood looked at Jake just as Jake looked down at himself. McDaniel was right. Since they''d been in here Jake had lost some pounds and inches and looked a whole lot more healthier.

""Argh ok I''m comin. See ya later Elwood,"" Jake said.

Elwood just nodded as his brother and the officer left the cell. Seeing as he was gonna be in here by himself for a while Elwood decided to play his harmonica a bit just to a make sure he didn''t forget to play while they were serving time. Grabbing the harp he climbed up on his bed and lay back. Putting his hand on his head about to adjust his fedora over his eyes he remembered that the warden had taken both his and Jake''s glasses and hats that morning.

Sighing Elwood put the harmonica to his mouth and began to play a slow tune that fit his mood at the time. Contemplative and thoughtful.

""_One two three four. Two two three four.""_ Jake thought to himself as he was doing his jumping jacks. "_"Three three four one. Ha we''re done thank God. Ah no not the freakin'' pushups. Damn.""_

Jake got down and lay on his belly on the cold hard ground. Well not that he could feel the cold through his thick jacket and gloves. Anyway he began to do his pushups for the next two and a half minutes. To pass those couple of minutes he began to count the number he did.

""_One two three four five six...fifteen. Sixteen seventeen eighteen nineteen twenty Twenty-one...thirty-three. Thirty-three? Wait that can''t be right,"" _he though to himself as the two minutes just finished up, ""_I''ve never done that many. Hey maybe McDaniel was right."" _Satisfied with himself for accomplishing this little feat he got up and headed back to his cell with the other inmates.

""Willie.""

""What Murph?""

""What''s up with Elwood,"" Murph asked?

""I don''t know I can''t see him . You tell me.""

Murph moved to the cell door and looked through the bars to see Elwood asleep on his stomach, ""Well ever since I said something about him and Jake keeping up the good behavior he''s been acting weird. I mean did you hear what he said at breakfast?""

Will thought a minute, ""Oh about how he''ll be able to have good behavior but that Jake might start a riot? Yeah.""

""I wonder if Jake would start a riot?"" Murph asked half to himself, ""I hope not maybe he''ll just get over it and not say or doing anything stupid.""

Mr. Fabulous snorted in his supposed sleep .Tom and Matt looked at each from across the hall and rolled their eyes waiting for the conversation to continue.

""Man this is Jake we''re talking about not Elwood. Jake''ll start a riot you just watch. Elwood''ll be sending us a letter.,"" Willie replied.

""Yeah,"" Murph said as he walked over to the bunk bed he shared with Mr. Fabulous who was asleep on the top bunk. Sitting on the bottom bunk he put his head in his hands and sighed, ""That''s what bothers me.""

""Same here Murph,"" Duck said as he looked at Elwood who had just let out an audible snore.

Jake walked back into the cell block escorted by an officer who wasn''t McDaniel. Matt, who was sitting in a chair next to the door of the cell he shared with Willie, noticed the smile Jake''s face as he walked by. Waiting till Jake was in his cell and the escort officer was gone Matt spoke up.

""Hey Jake what''s up with that smile on your face?""

""Well Matt I''ve lost about twenty pounds since we''ve been here and today I did thirty-three push-ups in two and a half minutes,"" Jake said visibly proud of himself.

""Really?"" Matt, Elwood and Duck said together.

""Yup.""

""Hey Elwood your awake man. Welcome back to the real world. Just to let you know there were several inmates complained about the noise coming from cell block 9 and some of the officers came up to investigate and ended up giving you a warning about disturbing the peace,"" Matt said as he laughed at a mumbled profanity that came from Elwood.

""He''s right man. You were out of it. We tried to wake up several times. Didn''t work but then no one could hear due the noise coming from you cell."" Duck said as Elwood muttered something.

""Yeah and he''s not the only one awake either. Mr Fabulous took a little nap too as did Blue Lou,"" Tom said.

""Anything else happen while I was gone,"" Jake asked?


	4. Officer Blake Stewart

A/N: The new officer is Blake Stewart. Now don''t let the name mislead you because Blake is a girl. Yeah and that could mean bad news for the Blues, but I won''t get into that right now. That''s for later. She is very smart-assy like Jake. Blunt, like Jake. And she has a way of infuriating Jake by calling him by his Jail number instead of his actual name. LOL

Two weeks later the band was making sure they had all of their instruments together. Once they were sure the did they waited for the group of escorting officers to come and get them. No one was really sure what to say. I mean what_ do_ you say in a moment like this? Kind of a tough moment, huh? ""It ended up being Matt who said something.

""Well uh guys I guess this is it for awhile,"" he started then hearing Elwood or was that Jake sigh, ""But don''t worry we''ll write and come visit you. Won''t we?""

""Yeah ,"" everyone replied except Mr. Fabulous.

""Won''t we,"" Murph asked while hitting Mr. Fabulous in the gut.

""Oomph yeah sure,"" he replied.

""Thanks guys. Well ne-"" Jake was cut off by Officer McDaniel.

""Ok boys your outtta here. Please don''t come visit us,"" he said opening Tom and Blue Lou''s cell while three other officers followed suit opening the other cells.

""Yeah, see ya later, Jake. Elwood.""

""Yeah, see ya later,"" Elwood whispered to himself.

""Ah come on Elwood. Stop ya mopin'' let''s go get some dinner. Get some meat on your lanky.""

Grunting Elwood got off is bed and he and Jake followed the newest officer to the mess hall.

Officer Stewart led the Blues down to the mess hall and for the first time both boys realized that Officer Stewart was indeed a girl. Now why they didn''t realize it earlier I don''t know but they just didn''t, k?

Jake was actually the first to notice.

""Whoa y-you''re a girl.""

Stewart turned around and looked at him, ""Yes I am, 01A4391 now tell me what was your first clue?""

Jake looked at Elwood and they both looked back at the female police officer. Then Elwood whispered to Jake, ""Did she just call you by your number?""

""Yes I did 01A4392, now you two quit dawdling and get in that mess hall.""

Jake and Elwood did as they were told and as soon as their food was in their hands and they had sat down at a table farthest away from Officer Stewart they began to talk.

""Man I don''t like her. She''s got somethin'' about her and she called me by my number. No one has ever done that. Well except that guy who gave me my clothes when I got out the first time but other than that, no,"" Jake stated.

Now Elwood was confused.

""And that bothers you, why?""

""It just does, ok?""

Ok,"" Elwood replied as he began to eat his dinner

Fifteen minutes later they were done and Jake was hoping that their escort officer was not that new female. He''d only known her for a half hour and he didn''t like her. Not just because she was a police officer but her overall appearance bothered him. When the escorting officer was her he began to go over about all the swear words in the world in his mind. On their way to cell block 9 Jake was walking behind Officer Stewart and was staring at her butt.

""_Ooo she has a nice one_,"" he thought to himself smiling slightly.

Finally they were back in their cell and just as Officer Stewart was about to close the cell door she looked at Jake and smirked.

""01A4391.""

""What,"" Jake replied?

""Before I go you''ve got something right here,"" she said motioning toward her chin then shutting the door and walking away.

""Elwood what do I have on my chin?""

Elwood looked at Jake and began to snicker.

""What is it?""

""Drool. Man you were drooling over our escort officer.""

""No I wasn''t Elwood now shut up and go to bed,"" Jake replied climbing into his.

Elwood put his foot on the bottom bunk and pushed him self up and as he was about to close his eyes he spoke.

""Jake was starin'' at Officer Stuart''s butt!""

Jake got up and threw his pillow at Elwood then lay back down smiling as he heard Elwood mumble a muffled profanity.


	5. Good News for The Blues

A/N: Ok so in actual parole hearings you have to serve several years of your actual sentence. In here they've served a year and almost 7 months. Oh well.

At breakfast the next morning Jake wasn't in the mood to talk to Elwood mainly due to the fact that Elwood kept whispering things about Officer Stewart and yesterday.

"Hey Elwood get off of it already! Ok? Look this isn't a coed facility man. I'm probably not gonna see another female for another few months so she's the only one."

Elwood just raised his eyebrow.

"You gotta thing for our escort officer, Jake?"

" No. She infuriates me in many ways. Plus she's a cop. I could never get involved with someonewho works forthe law. "

"Okay then."

* * *

A week and a half later Mr. Mercer made a visit to Joliet Penitentiary. He was in the Warden's office aboutten minutes before Jake and Elwood were escorted in.

"Yes thank you Officer McCallister. ."

The officer nodded and left the room.

"Hello boys," Mr. Mercer started, " Have a seat."

Doing as they were told Jake and Elwood sat in the two chairs in front of the warden's desk.

"Ok boys. I've been hearing some good reports on your behaviors. I know that the rest of your band left on parole a few weeks ago. Well since both of you have exhibited good behaviour and no riots have been started, you parole hearing has been moved to Tuesday February 2nd. Sound good?"

Jake and Elwood were speechless. The looked at each other with mouths hanging open. Elwood was the first to recover.

"Uh yeah. Yeah sure. Great."

Jake was still in shock so he just muttered, "Yeah," almost inaudible.

Mr. Mercer just smirked because for once Jake Blues had nothing to say.

"Well then just six more days. See you then."

And at that he got up and opened the door so that the Blues' escorting officer could take them back to their cell.

Once they were back in their cell they still couldn't speak properly.

As they were climbing into bed and before lights out went into affect Jake finally spoke.

"I can't believe it El, our hearing was moved up. Like Murph said. For once the freaking optimist was right."

Elwood just replied with a single, "yeah."

As lights out was called Elwood rolled onto his side and thought to himself.

""_Yeah and there wasn't a riot. For once Matt was wrong."_

And with that , Elwood J. Blues fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

A/N2: Ok I think this chapie was kinda sucky? Any thoughts? Please help me! Plus Sax-Hog, you think you could help me write the parole hearing when I get to it?


	6. Parole Hearing Prt 1

A/N: Any italicized words were 'written' Jake and Elwood. Anything underlined written by Mr. Mercer, and bold words are of the warden.

Well, it was that day. Yup, the parole hearing. Well Jake and Elwood had been informed of the date by their parole officer Mr. Mercer. Three days before the hearing Jake and Elwood had sat down with Mr .Mercer and Warden Smith and wrote out the following on a piece of paper to be given to the parole board members :

_We are extremely apologetic for the extensive damage we afflicted upon our home state of Illinois. _

Prior Criminal Offense: Jake E. Blues was imprisoned in 1977 for robbing a service station to pay for his band's, The Blues Brother's Show Band, hotel room service tab.

Elwood J. Blues had not been incarcerated up until this time.

Conduct during incarceration:** Jake E. Blues and Elwood J. Blues, collectively known as The Blues Brothers, did not start any riots while serving their time nor were there any fights amongst themselves or any of the other inmates. The Blues Brothers respected all of the officers wether the officers were their escorts at the time or not.**

Time Served-** 19 months**

Age-

_Jake: 31 _

_Elwood: 29_

Previous employment-_ Blues musicians (both), Glue Factory worker ( Elwood)_

Once the paper had been written all four men read and reread it several times.

After the warden had read it the final time he laid it down on his desk and looked at the brothers in front of him and smiled.

"Well boys, with this and the reasons why you should be paroled and the reason why the crime was committed, you two have a great chance of getting out of here."

Anyway it was time for the hearing. Jake and Elwood Blues were escorted into a rather large room on the grounds of Joliet Corrections Facility where the hearing would be held at. At the front of the room was a long desk where five men and women sat .Cheryl Collins, Chandler Burns, Kylie Mackay, Mitchell Turner, and Reed Peterson. These people were the Board of Parole.

" Parole hearing for Jake E. Blues and Elwood J. Blues. February 1982. Hearing Conducted by the State of Illinois Head of Parole Board, Mr. Reed Peterson," the officer in charge read from the document in his hands.

"Yes thank you Sgt. Kahne," Reed Peterson said as he looked at the documents laid out in front of him. Scanning it he saw the one name that struck a familiarity with him. Looking up at the Blues Brothers he sighed an inward sigh.

"Jake Blues. Wish I could say I was happy to see you again. But I'd be lying if I did."

Jake just lowered his eyes.

"Now let's see what this is that you two wrote with your parole officer," Mr. Peterson began as he looked at the sheet that Jake and Elwood had wrote earlier before with Warden Smith and Mr. Mercer.

"Says here that you to are extremely apologetic for the damage that was afflicted upon your home state. Also says that Jake was incarcerated for robbery to pay for his band's room service tab. Correct," Reed asked looking up from the paper to look at Jake.

"Yes sir," Jake replied.

"Ok. And your brother Elwood hadn't been incarcerated up until now but his license was under suspension which Elwood says here has a role in the reason for the crime which we will hear in a minute," he looked up at Elwood this time, correct?"

"Yes sir," Elwood said.

Reed Peterson nodded, " Glue Factory worker?"

"Yes," Elwood replied.

"Ok. Ah Blues musicians, wonderful genre I think. In my opinion there should be more blues's musicians than all of these up-and-coming rappers," Reed Peterson said as he got nudged in the gut by Cheryl Collins, " Hmm? Oh yes. Acceptable behavior and oh yes both of you are still young and can offer much to the society. Now, what about your reason for committing the crime in the first place."


	7. Parole Hearing Prt 2

Elwood looked at Jake. In turn Jake looked at Elwood and nodded as he began to speak.

"The orphanage we grew up in was going to be shut down and the only way we could help was to get the tax assessment which was $1000. Well after we left the orphanage we were pulled over for supposedly running a red light which was in fact yellow then we found out that Elwood's license was suspended. Somehow that led to a police chase through a mall. Then the next day Elwood's apartment was blown up by my crazy ex-fiancee'," Jake said as the board nodded.

"Then we began to round up the other members of our band. As were about to get the last two were delayed by a bunch of Illinois Nazis who were demonstrating on the bridge we needed to cross. Well Elwood and I have a slight distaste for Nazis, Illinois or otherwise. So anyway we became a tad bit impatient and began to ease toward the front as the crowd in front of us gladly parted. Then we headed for the bridge and ran the Nazis off into the river, which could have been avoided if they had gotten the fact that no one wanted them there and had moved before hand."

Jake paused again to let what he had just said sink in. Once he was sure that it had he continued.

"Once the band had been reunited we came across our first gig. Even though we weren't the Good Ole Boys as the sign read we kinda took their place since they didn't show up for another several hours. So Elwood introduced us as the Good Ole Blues Brothers Boys Band from Chicago which raised a few eyebrows. Well we finished the gig around midnight which was when we found out that we owed $300 for beer but see we had figured earlier that evening that drinks for the band were free since the bar lady didn't charge us for our first ones."

"Understandable," Chandler Burnssaid.

"Yes sir. So after that not only were we being chased by officers Daniel and Mount and the Nazis, we were being chased by the Good Ole Boys ( for some reason), Bob the owner, and Camille, Jake's ex-fiancee'. So then were getting closer to our big gig at the Palace Hotel. So we're puttin' up posters every where and telling every body so we can get the money for the tax assessment. Well that's how the policed, the Good Ole Boys, Bob and Camille knew where we were gonna be at. So finally it's the night of the gig and Jake and I ran out of gas."

At this last statement several board members snort.

"So we had to wait for the tanker truck to arrive since it was late. So by the time we did arrive at the gig we had to go through the ladies room window and sneak around back so the police wouldn't arrest us before hand, ya know? So we performed, collected the money and snuck out of the place. So we're walking under ground in a tunnel and Camille comes out of nowhere and starts shootin' at us with this huge gun. Some how we got away and into the Bluesmobile and headed for Chicago. With half the police in the state of Illinois and Indiana after us. So we finally arrive at the Cook County Tax Assessors office, give him the money, got arrested and that's how we got here."

When Elwood finished the board just looked at him, mouth hanging open in awe.

"Yes thank you Mr. Blues and Mr. Blues. You will hear of our decision in a little over a month.," Cheryl Collins said.

At that the brothers were escorted back to their cells. Once they were back and settled they spoke to each other.

"How do you think it went, Jake?"

"Dunno. Pretty good I guess. Do we have anything else to do to day beside lunch and dinner?"

"No nothin. No exercise no nothin.'"

"Good, cause I'm goin' to take a nap till dinner."

"And skip lunch?"

"Yeah, motorhead. Dinner is always better than lunch."

And at that Jake and Elwood Blues fell asleep with thought of that morning's parole hearing and what was for dinner in their heads.


	8. The Shocker

A/N: I know this seems fairly short, but the content makes up for the lenghth

Several days after the hearing had taken place the Board of Parole members got together to discuss what should be done in the case of our favorite Blues singing, loveable petty crime criminals.

"Well Reed, what do you think," asked Kylie Mackay?

" I think they should be given parole," he replied.

"Why," asked Cheryl Collins?

"Because a story that far-fetched sounding has got to be true. Plus here is the receipt from the Cook County Tax Assessors office made out to Jake and Elwood Blues for St. Helen of the Blessed Shroud orphanage in Calumet City, Illinois."

"But giving them parole, Reed. Couldn't that be dangerous," Cheryl asked?"

"Not really Cheryl," said Mitchell Turner said before Reed could answer, " These boys pulled this to save the orphanage they grew up in. I mean it's not like anyone was killed here."

"Well except for those two Nazis in the Ford Pinto," Chandler said.

"Yeah but see that could have been avoided. Their the ones who decided to chase The Blues. Plus they were Nazis," Kylie said.

"But they were still people," Cheryl countered

"True but if they had just moved when they saw the Blues' coming then their deaths would never have happened," Mitchell said.

"But what if the Blues Brothers decide to do this again," Cheryl asked?

"What? Earn $1000 dollars to save an orphanage? No I don't think so. I mean these boys grew up in an orphanage and when it was going to be shut down they wanted to save the only home they ever had. And it just so happens that along the way they were chased by Illinois Nazis, a, as Jake puts it, crazy ex-fiancee, a group of singers who have no actual reason to be chasing them , and the owner of the beer joint. I don't think anything of these proportions will happen again. I'm sure once they are paroled they will find new work or go back to being musicians."

Cheryl just looked at him, "You mean you trust these men? Why? What reason do you have to trust them? One of them robbed a gas station. Then now they destroyed a mall, caused many police car pile-ups, and ran from the law."

"To save an orphanage, Chery. To save an orphanage," Chandler started.

"Even so, their intentions may have been good and their hearts in the right place but they are still criminals," she replied.

Kylie and Mitchell looked at each other and gave the other one a disbelieving look as to say , 'How could she be this hard-headed?'.

Then Kylie spoke.

"Cheryl, you are acting like a child about this. What makes these two any different then the other men or women we've paroled? They're all the same in the sense that they committed a crime. What resaon do you have for not wanting these men to be paroled?"

Cheryl, not hesitating in her response, replied with a sentence that shocked the whole room.

"Jake Blues is my half-brother."

A/N: Now who saw that coming?


	9. The Reason Why and The Band Reunites

A/N: I just realized I made a booboo. The band isn''t parolled. They are out of jail for good. Cause remember their sentence wasn''t as long as Jake and Elwood''s.

The whole room was silent for a whole half minute before Reed gained his voice back.

""Jake Blues is your half-brother? How is that, he was in an orphanage? Your parents were happily married, your mother was very dedicated to your father and your father-""

Reed was cut off by Cheryl.

"" My father, the late Judge Louis Collins, had a son out of wedlock. The boy was born to Artesia Papagorge, who died not long after her son was delivered. That boy is Jake Blues. His mom Artesia was a home-wrecker. She and my father were together awhile before my mom found out. Of course she was furious but she still loved my dad. I heard my father tell my mother about the boy even though I was only four years old I remember. I remember my father telling my mother that Jake was taken in by St. Helen of the Blessed Shroud orphanage. Years later when Jake was a tween and the other one, Elwood was with him they took the last name ''Blues'' because they were in love with that genre. The reason why my parents never divorced was because it is not right in the eyes of God. _That _is how Jake Blues is my half-brother.""

The room was again silent while someone was trying to think of something to say. After a moment of silence, Kylie spoke up first.

""Ok but that still doesn''t explain why you don''t want them paroled. I mean Jake can''t help it that his mom and your dad hooked up and Elwood has never done anything to you.""

Cheryl sighed before she spoke, "" Your right but I personally think that once someone has been incarcerated they shouldn''t be given the right to be paroled.""

""Then why are you on the parole board, Chery,"" Reed asked?

""Because my father wanted me to be. Now that he''s dead I will be resigning here in the next few months.""

Mitchell shook his head, ""Well, the majority of us thinks that the Blues Brothers should be paroled and that''s what counts. So we''ll be filing all of this and they will be given parole in the next week or so.""

Everyone agreed except Cheryl who just glared at Mitchell.

After the meeting Reed had sent the board''s decision to all of the higher-ups who dealt with this and Jake and Elwood were granted parole.

_A/N: I think my tenses are very screwed up in this story. Like whether it happened or is happening now. My apologies. One day I will go back and re-edit the tenses then repost the chaptersBut until then you get the general idea. Anyway, carry on._

It was March 5, 1982 and Jake and Elwood were being escorted to get their belongings at the same place Jake had received his two years prior, and yes the same bored prison worker still worked there.

Officer McDaniel escorted Jake as Officer Stewart escorted Elwood. Jake went first.

""01A4391", McDaniel said.

""What wing,"" the prison worker asked?

""Maximum wing, cell block 9,"" McDaniel answered.

""One minute,"" the worker replied.

Shortly he came back with two boxes labeled , ""Jake Blues.""

""One Timex watch, broken. One black suit jacket. One pair black suit pants. One pair of boots, black. One hat, black One pair of sunglasses. Sign here.""

The prison worker pushed the form towards Jake who signs an ''X'' on the form.

Then Officer McDaniel escorted Jake away so he can change. Then Officer Stewart speaks up.

""01A4392. Same wing, same cell block.""

The worker sighs, ""One minute.""

The worker comes out again carrying Elwood''s boxes.

""One Timex watch. One black suit jacket. One pair of balck suit pants. One hat, black. One Pair of sunglasses. One receipt from the Cook County Assessors Office. One harmonica. One briefcase, black. One microphone. Two bottles of epoxy. Sign here.""

The worker once again pushes the form forward for Elwood who signs his name.

Space

The front gates open as Jake and Elwood stand with their backs to the sun. The car occupants exit their car and walk toward the brothers as the Blues walk toward them.

""Jake. Elwood.""

""Matt, Lou, Duck,"" Elwood said with a hint of a smile.

""Mr. Fabulous, Tom, Willie and Steve,"" Jake replied with a hint of a smile also.

""Glad to see ya,"" one of the band members said as everyone came forward to hug. Once they did everyone piled into either of the two vehicles, a Ford Taurus or the Dodge Monaco.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake and Elwood both got into the Ford along with Tom, Steve, and Matt who drove. Once every one had buckled up in both cars and both vehicles were on the main road, Tom spoke up.

""We have a gig tonight at about seven so we have several hours.""

""Great,"" Jake said, ""What city.""

""Coal City,"" Matt said.

""Coal City? Isn''t that where––""

""Yeah, but we''re not playing at the same place,"" Matt said as he began to head east from West Jefferson street then turning right on South Richards Street.

""Ok, Steve. Where do I turn now,"" Matt asked?

""Uh , turn right onto the1-80 West entry ramp to Moline/Rock Island and you''ll go about seven miles."" Steve paused while Matt did so. ""Now take I-55 S exit 126A to St. Louis.""

""Matt you don''t know how to get there,"" Jake asked?

""Dude I know the general direction Coal City is in but I mean it''s been about six years since I''ve been down this way,"" Matt replied.

""Take IL-113 exit 236 to Kankakee/Coal City. Now turn right here,"" Steve said indicating west Coal City road, ""and continue here on east Division Street. And we''re here.""

""Great. Now where did you say the gig was at,"" Jake asked?

""Uh, The Blues Bar,"" Matt said.

""The Blues Bar,"" Elwood said, ""Sounds good.""

""Yeah, it''s about ten minutes from here so if we go ahead and get there, then we can get set up and have a sound check,"" Steve said as Matt turned down a sidestreet.

The ten minutes they were driving was done so in silence. Finally Matt turned into the Blues Bar parking lot.

""Ok, everybody out and grab something,"" Jake said getting out of the Ford and opening the hatch pulling out several microphone stands.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was inside and almost done setting up the equipment for a sound check. When everything in it''s place they did several songs including Gimme Some Lovin'' and Soul Man.

""Ok, now that that''s done let''s just hang out till we have to go on,"" Tom said as everyone nodded, ""Sound good to you Jake?""

""Sure,"" Jake replied.

Several hours later it was time for the show. When the band got up on stage Tom and Elwood made sure the chords were all plugged in correctly and got ready.

Jake looked at Murph and said simply, ""First tune.""

To which Murph replied, "" Gimme Some Lovin''.""

The song started and Jake and Elwood did their little choreography. Once that was done Elwood aid the welcoming ''speech.''

""Hey everyone, we''re excited to be here in Coal City tonight and we hope you are too. We''re the Blues Brothers Show Band. I''m Elwood and this is brother Jake.""

To many people in the crowd these names wouldn''t have a big impact but to one single patron it did.

Griffen McDaniel was sitting at his usual table in the corner near the back sipping his Bud just as relaxed as could be. Until several names were said.

""Jake and Elwood Blues. Their the ones who skipped out of my money back in ''77. Dang,"" he said not in the least bit happy.

After doing the rest of their set everyone took out the equipment and put it in their vehicles. Once everything was put up they came back in to have a couple of drinks.

Before they even ordered them, Griffen decided to confront the brothers. Getting up from his table he walked over to them clenching his fists along the way.

A/N : I would like to thank Google for its maps link because it has helped me numerous times with the directions to Coal City from Joliet and other places. Plus could someone help me with a name for the chapter? Thanks!

P.S. Plus in the movie while Jake and Elwood are recruiting Murph and the others in the hotel, Elwood says that Jake got put into jail for sticking up the gas station to pay for the band's room service from the Kiwanis gig in Coal City. Most people think that he said 'Pols City' but he actually didn't. Gosh I love captions. LOL Griffen McDaniel is the owner of the hotel. The name is mine. I own it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuun. Yeah ok. Read. LOL

""You boys sure seem familiar,"" Griffen said walking over to Jake and Elwood, ""Real familiar.""

Jake looked over at the man who addressed them and beneath his Raybans his eyes lit up with alarm.

""Um, sorry but I don''t seem to recall meeting you anytime. You''ve probably got us confused.""

At once Elwood and the rest of the band looked at who Jake was talking to.

""Naw, I know who you guys re. Yall are the ones who skipped out of my hotel''s room service bill. About $250 if I''m correct. Am I not?"" Griffen asked?

""Your not,"" Jake said grabbing his beer. Taking a swig he sat it down.

Dropping his mock-friendly attitude Griffen grabbed Jake by his shirt collar.

""You listen here boy. I''m not as dumb as I look. It was the spring of 1977 when you and your band were playing the show for the Kiwanis club. While you where waiting to play you had three rooms at my hotel and racked up a pretty big bill. Being almost $100 short you promised me you''d come back from the show with the rest of the bill money. I waited and gave you time to get your butt back over to my establishment. Never happened. And for five years I''''ve been trying to find you. And now your in my neck of the woods once more. Just give me my money and you can go on your way.""

""Look buddy that was five years ago. From that time until now you''ve had to have gotten $250 twenty times over. Just forget about it,"" Jake replied trying to get out of the bigger man''s grasp.

""No way. Give me my money now or you''ll regret ever messing with me. I heard about you and your brother''s er _exploits_ with the Illinois Nazis, but my boys and me,"" Griffen gestured behind him at several big truck drivers, "" are a whole lot worse than them. A whole heck of a lot worse.""

""Uh, Jake?""

""What Elwood?""

""Just give him the money man. It''s $250 dollars. I mean you know..."" Elwood said.

Turning around Jake looked at Elwood and sighed.

""Ok man.""

At this statement Elwoo''''s eyebrow shot up in surprise, as did the rest of the band''s.

""What,"" Murphy asked?

""I said ok. Some one hand me the money,"" Jake said.

Someone handed Jake the money which he promptly handed to Griffen.

""Here. Take the money,"" Jake said, ""Come on guys.""

Griffen stood there counting the money while The Blues Brothers Band headed out of the door.

Once outside everyone crowded around Jake.

""Hey man, what was that? I mean you did the right thing. I mean you did it with out too much of a fight,"" Steve said.

""Yeah so what, maybe uh jail changed me,"" Jake replied, "" Hey anyone know where Camille lives? Maybe the chick on the Parole Board hasn''t found out about her and talked to her.""

""Uh no Jake why,"" Matt asked?

""I''m thinking about trying to get back together with Camille.""

A/N: Did this chapter suck? If so tell me and I''''ll rewrite it. Was Jake out of character ? Please review. I think it sucked... :(


	12. Epilouge

A/N: This story started out as one of the best I've ever written but as it's gotten near the end it's just stupid and makes no sense. It's retarded. I continued to finish it because I'm not too keen on just taking a story down. So yeah. Sorry if the ending sucks.

Epilouge: 1984

Jake made amends with Cheryl and Camille. He and Camille have decided to get married, again.

Elwood finally found Twiggy and they've been together for several months now and all is great.

Mr. Fabulous finally got the stick out of his rear end and made every one happy.

Matt and Aretha have decided to have children and are expecting their first child any day now.

Duck and Steve surprised everyone by shaving their facial hair. Duck owns a music store now and Steve has taken up song writer as his career.

Murph actually learned how to sing Cuando Cuando Cuando. Thank God.

Willie ended up owning a night club.

Tom Malone now plays in a band somewhat like Trans-Siberian Orchestra, which isn't an orchestra at all.


End file.
